


Cookies Can Kill

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: The challenge: kill off an NCIS major character in an unusual way in 1000 words or less. NOT for Abby or Gibbs fans.
Kudos: 5





	Cookies Can Kill

Cookies Can Kill

_The challenge: kill off an NCIS major character in a unusual way. Abby bakes a batch of cookies in the lab that are accidentally laced with cyanide and Compound 1080. Kills her and Gibbs_

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby jumped up and down with excitement as the silver-haired team leader of the MCRT entered the lab. She grabbed the tray of freshly baked cookies from the heat lamp. "I made cookies!"

The man glanced at the tray of cookies, "Evidence, Abbs? Thought you had something?"

"I do; here have a cookie," she put the tray on the counter next to her keyboard as she tapped the mouse to wake up the display. She brought up the images for the latest evidence to show the similarities to a previous case.

"Hmm," Gibbs nibbled a cookie as he examined the two pictures the Goth put on the large screen. "This was the hanged dogs case, right?"

"Yep, and the fibers from the ropes match the fibers you found on the latest body. Dang, these are the best cookies I've made yet!" Abby took a second cookie from the tray.

"Mm-hmm, good cookies, but remember the warning?" Gibbs reached for another.

"Oh, that is just some rule-pusher being mean. Come on, I know how to make the lab safe from hazardous substances," Abby whined. "Besides, we had that cyanide in the lab LAST week."

"Uh, okay. But keep the cookie baking on the DL."

"Yup," Abby sputtered and tried to respond. She grabbed at her throat and fell to the floor. Vomited cookie ran from her mouth as Gibbs ran to her. He felt her pulse; rapid and shallow. He reached into his pocket for his phone and flipped it open to call Ducky.

The phone call never got made as he fell to the floor as well; as Gibbs convulsed, Abby's eyes rolled back in her head and she took her last breath. Three minutes later, Gibbs also breathed his last.

An hour after the last signs of life in the lab, Jimmy Palmer entered with tissue samples taken from the latest victim in autopsy.

"Abby? You here?" he called out when the Goth didn't come running as usual. "Abby?" He peered into the office and then walked towards the lab. He spotted the two bodies on the floor and ran to them.

Pulse missing on both, Abby had a pool of vomit by her head. Gibbs had vomit in his mouth. Jimmy looked at the bright red coloring of the skin of both victims and noted the odor of bitter almonds when he examined the vomit. He immediately backed away and sounded the HAZMAT alarm for the lab.

The HAZMAT team arrived about the same time as Ducky.

"What have we here, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky inquired.

"Two deceased, suspected cyanide poisoning," the ME's assistant replied. "It's not good; both Abby and Gibbs are…" he choked up with emotion.

Tony, Ziva and Tim stepped off the elevator as the HAZMAT team carefully entered the lab.

"Abby and Gibbs are what?" Ziva asked.

Ducky turned to the MCRT, "Deceased."

Three hours passed since the bodies were found. In that time, the autopsy confirmed poisoning by cyanide and Compound 1080 from the cookies. The lab was secured and the cookies were removed to HAZMAT containers. Traces of the two poisons were found in the bowl Abby used to mix the cookie dough.

Leon Vance entered Autopsy, followed by the three agents of the MCRT. "What do you have Doctor Mallard?"

"As we suspected, acute poisoning by cyanide. There were also traces of Compound 1080 in both victims. The cookies were laced with both poisons. Judging by the cookie tray, each of them ingested at least two cookies."

"Case closed then. And that's two less problems for me to have to address. Thank you, gentlemen; I'm heading up to my office to finish my report," Vance walked out the sliding doors.

Tony sighed and turned to his teammates, "Wow, even cookies can kill! Who knew?"

"Especially when they are laced with cyanide and Compound 1080," Ziva responded.

Tim shook his head sadly, "Let's not forget the flagrant violation of OSHA rules about hazardous materials." He turned to leave.

"Rule 12 is out the window," Tony whispered to Ziva. "What ya doing tonight?"


End file.
